Thing Jr. / Jacob “Jake” Grimm II (Earth-4093)
Jake Grimm was one of twins born to Ben Grimm and Sharon Ventura. Like his father but unlike his sister, Jake could not turn off his cosmically mutated state, which strongly resembled the Thing's. Unlike his father yet Jake is able to consciously control his transformation from human to orange rocky body stone giant and turn back to human the instant he want.When Ben and Sharon divorced, Alyce and Jake lived with their mother for a time before returning to New York in the hopes of joining the Fantastic Five. Jake lives with his father in the Fantastic Five building and he and his sister train to become members alongside Torus Storm and Franklin Richards. After Miss Fantastic / Lyja the wife of Human Torch is put into a comatose state from fighting Doctor Doom, and Johnny Storm for personal reasons decide for a while to leave Fantastic Five he with their twin sister Rad / Alyce Grimm becomes official members of the Fantastic Five. Powers and Abilities Thing Jr has immense superhuman strength comparable to that of his father. The fundamental difference is that it can become a Thing Jr in human and human to be back, Thing Jr, by concentration . When was first transformed into the Thing Jr he could only lift 75 tons, but over the years his strength continually grew to the point where Jake can lift 96 tons. This is where his strength level had stayed steady for a some time, but as more time passed, through steady weight training and/or further mutation, he has increased his strength to a higher level and has become able to lift up to 100 tons or more. He has enhanced stamina which allows him to exert himself at maximum effort for up to an hour before starting to fatigue. Jake unlike the Father is a mutant who gained powers similar to those of the Father and Mother (Sharon Ventura former Ms.Marvel) by inheritance derived from genetically modified organisms by cosmic rays of the Parents as Franklin Richards.Over the same period of time, Jake's size has also increased. Jake's mutated epidermis (skin) is composed entirely a mass of granite rock golden orange but unlike the Father and Mother of this mass of granite is not choppy in parts but that bind the whole with a few tracks from bending.One notable point about his mutation is that he no longer has any outer ear structure, though his hearing hasn't been diminished in any way because of this. Presumably, due to the mutating effects of the cosmic rays, all of Jake's ear/hearing physiology has been internalized though with no loss of function or acuity. All of Jake's internal organs and soft tissues have been enhanced as an adaption to his new physical size and body composition. His skin/body can withstand extreme environments including temperature extremes from -75 to 800 degrees Farenheit. His skin can also withstand at least 15 pounds of explosives per square inch and deep crushing pressures of the ocean floor. Thing Jr skin is so hard it is practically impervious to being punctured or breached by anything from blades to multiple high caliber bullets. Thing Jr enhanced physique has even proven durable enough to withstand extreme blunt-force impacts from the Hulk's fists and Thor's hammer incurring only minor or insignificant chipping Despite his size, he still has a decent amount of agility and movement. He is trained, experienced and highly skilled at piloting a multitude of varied aircraft; including many invented by his friend and teammate Reed Richards. Jake has been trained in military hand-to-hand combat techniques, he has trained and competed as an professional boxer, he is a very skilled wrestler and he has years of street-fighting experience from growing up on the mean streets of New York City and his gang involvement. Jake has combined this training and experience into his own unique and effective style of brawling, which he has used quite effectively against a veritable 'who's who' of strongmen in the Marvel Universe (both heroes and villains); many of whom are physically stronger and/or more durable than he is. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Rock Body Category:Orange Skin Category:White Eyes Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Pilots Category:Combat Masters Category:Transformation